Hi yo Silver-The Lone Ranger's Horse
by zooman
Summary: My story is about a day and night in the life of Silver, before he met The Lone Ranger.


HI YO SILVER-THE LONE RANGER'S HORSE

(Somewhere's in Texas-late nineteenth century). The white horse galloped steadily over the scorching hot desert. A giant herd of bison could be seen roaming aimlessly far in the background. It was pure blue sky. There were plenty of other wild horses running around all over the wind blown sands. The white horse was running towards a huge pool of water directly ahead of him.

The horse reached the pool, lowered it's nuzzle into the pure blue, cold water and drank deep and thirstily. Five other wild horses (two blacks, three brown) also gathered around the pool and also began drinking from it.

After a long, good drink, the animals all sat down to rest in the sand.

A little ways away, hidden behind some boulders, lurked a monster sized jaguar! The male cat had his eye on the white horse falling asleep on the sands a short distance ahead of him. The jaguar got his body into a scary looking crouching position as he kept his eyes glued to the prize white stallion resting on the plains.

Suddenly, about ten bison came running past the boulders, from a left direction, grunting and snorting loudly and wildly! The appearance of the huge animals frightened off the spotted carnivore who then ran off in a southerly direction. The big cat snarled quietly to itself in disappointment, as it slunked quickly over the flat, desert plains. The jaguar would occasionally turn it's back and glance at the pure white horse sleeping in the desert far behind the cat now.

It was darkness now. The moonlight illuminated the vast prairie. The white horse was just starting to wake up after it's long sleep in the vast, western sandscape. It was slowly rising to it's feet while yawning.

The jaguar was hiding behind the boulders yet again, and once again eyeing it's intended prey! It let out a loud growl as it bared it's fangs and crouched it's immensive black and yellow spotted body into frightening stalking position. The pure white horse was seemingly oblivious to to the big cat and just stood there looking all around itself. There were no other animals on the dark plains now, except for the jaguar and the white horse. The horse walked towards the boulders, unaware that it was being watched by the giant sized big cat!

As soon as the white horse got close enough to the rocks, the jaguar leaped high into the air and jumped right upon the back of the shocked white horse. The horse let out a loud, terrified scream, as the jaguar sunk it's immense fangs, into the helpless beast's white hind legs! The jaguar's mouth was drenched and dripping with blood as it kept sinking it's fangs into the horses's legs.

The white horse shouted out in fear and pain, and then managed to kick the attacking giant sized carnivore off of it's bleeding body. The jaguar landed on it's back on the boulders. The horse then leaped high over the big cat and the rocks and galloped for dear life, all across the dark desert!

The jaguar jumped back onto it's feet and sped off in hot pursuit of the horse! The big cat growled and snarled! It's fangs and whole mouth was covered with blood. The white horses's legs were bleeding all over the sand as it ran.

The horse ran and ran and ran! The jaguar ran after it, almost gaining on the white beast a few times.

Suddenly the white horse came upon a rattlesnake curled up in a patch of grass right in front of the white animal! The snake hissed and bared it's fangs at the shocked and surprised horse!

The horse turned it's head and allowed itself a quick, terrified glance of the jaguar rapidly gaining on it.

The horse jumped over the snake and continued it's fast gallop over the desert plains.

Then the big cat leaped high into the air and landed upon the back of the scared, fleeing white horse! The jaguar dragged the horse down into the sand and got ready to bite it's huge fangs into the animal's neck! The white horse pushed the aggressive big cat off of itself once more, then got up and tore off across the desert in the night under the moonlight.

The horse ran and ran and ran! It ran for miles it stopped and looked behind itself to see that the jaguar was nowhere in sight! With a sigh of relief the white horse lay down to rest in the sand...

EPILOGUE- (TWO YEARS LATER) The Lone Ranger and silver stood together under the hot sun, in the broiling desert. The desert was flat as a pancake and completely barren of any other lifeforms. A green hill could be seen far in the background. A giant bucket of water was on the ground near the Lone Ranger's boots, and he was continually bending down and dipping a white cloth into the water, and then running the wet cloth all over the horse's body. "Tonto will be meeting us in this location in an hour, after he gets all of our groceries from the town," the Lone Ranger told the white beast soothingly, as he kept up the ritual of washing the white horse's body.

As the masked man ran the wet cloth down to Silver's hind legs, he gasped as he looked at the deep scars all over the animal's white flesh. The Lone ranger was so shocked he accidentally spilled water all over his light blue trousers. "Ye gads!" the masked man exclaimed outloud as he looked upon the hideous scars all over Silver's hind quarters. "I wonder what kinds of stuff you got into Silver before I ever met you!?" The white horse just neighed.


End file.
